Free
by Lunairetic
Summary: Koji + Ryo non- citrus Ryo spends a rainy day thinking about his relationships with the others, where they are going they are going, and what's to become of them. shonen-ai


Free 

By Lunairetic

One-shot

Pairing- Koji x Ryo  (there just aren't enough!)

Rated- PG

Warning- Shonen-ai! This means that two boys are probably going to end up making out by the end of it. If you don't like it then don't read.  SPOILERS!!

A/N- I've seen the Generator Gawl character's names spelled in so many different ways. (ex. The spelling of Koji and Ryo are different on the back of the movies then they are on the official English website) As far as I know, this way is correct. If it's not please let me know, and have OFFICIAL proof to back it up.

This is my first Generator Gawl fic. I hope it's okay! I'm going to try and work on my style more so I hope the next few will be better!

Please Read and Review ^-^

Free

It was raining.

It had been doing that a lot lately.

Too bad…I was hoping to go on a walk today.

Melancholy swam through me so easily on days like this, especially when I was left to myself at home. 

Well, not really alone. Gawl was right next to me, sprawled out over his bed mat, snoring loudly. 

It was sometimes fun to watch him sleep. He always looked so content, not a care in the world. I envied him so much sometimes. Never afraid to speak out, never afraid to defend those he cared about, even when they were in the wrong.

Koji was there too…but he was glued to the screen of his computer…like always…

I think he was bored here… being a student was below his intellectual capabilities. We both knew it. But here there just wasn't a place for us yet.

The more I thought about it, the more I thought Koji might have been becoming depressed. 

Don't get me wrong, he never talked much. He NEVER opens up and he'd just rather be alone… but lately…it had gotten worse…if that was possible.

Actually…I think we all were…

Koji was getting more quiet…Gawl was sleeping more, wandering off by himself…

My brothers….

For some reason those words always left a dry taste in my mouth. It wasn't a horrible idea… it just didn't seem right.

I guess in all sense it wasn't…. we weren't really human. We'd been engineered. We had no family, therefore no brothers. We were three beings linked together by the cells of a girl from the past.

Natsumi…

No matter how much I thought of it, I could never see Natsumi as the mother of us all. She was too peaceful…too kind… too human I guess…

Maybe it wasn't that at all.

Maybe I just refused to see the obvious connection between all of us because I was in love with Koji.

No one should be surprised.

Masami often asked me if the two of us were "more than friends."

I wanted so badly to say yes sometimes. But I couldn't lie, not about Koji…

She knows how I feel about him. Apparently it's obvious to everyone but him. She and I talk about Koji and Gawl mostly when we have time to talk to each other one on one.

Gawl, I think, has feelings for Masami… he just doesn't know what to do with them…or how to show it right.

But Koji was so distant… I don't even think he was interested in any kind of a relationship. He had his computer…which is kind of strange if you think about it…

So I won't.

Gawl began to stir, probably getting hungry.

I figured now would have been a good time to start my homework.

"Dinner ready yet?" Gawl yawned, sitting up, blinking sleepily.

I laughed and patted the tangles mass that was his hair. "We ate three hours ago."

He whimpered. "Hungry…"

"Go make a sandwich."

His face brightened. "Oooo! Sandwhich!"

I laughed as he practically flew across the room and out the door, the last thing visable was the back end of his smiley face boxer shorts.

I stared down at my text book and sighed.

I already knew all of this-

"Ow!" My hand flew to my eye as sharp pain pierced the area.

"You alright?" Koji had turned and was watching me.

"There's something in my eye." I set my book down and blinked rapidly. "Oh, it hurts…"

"Here.." he stood and bent before me, lifting my head by my chin and inspecting my eyes. 

Of course, I blushed. His dark eyes peered right into mine, searching.

But suddenly it didn't seem like he was looking for a renegade strand of eyelash…he was searching…searching me…my eyes…

 He was so close I could feel his warm breath brushing gently over my parted lips.

Just a little closer Koji…

Please…

"Whatcha guys doin'?"

Koji pulled himself back casually, pausing slightly to look at me while I blushed. "Homework."

Gawl blinked at us, the exposed end of seven or eight pocky sticks hanging out of his mouth.

Koji had turned himself back around and was working on his computer again, his fingers flying gracefully over the keys, starting to become oblivious already. "I didn't see anything Ryo."

Gawl blinked quizzically at the both of us.

"I… thought something got in my eye." I sat up, turning my back to both of them. I started to pack up my books and stood to head to the bathroom. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well, I'm going to get ready for bed."

I didn't wait for a response but I knew Gawl was watching me as I left. Koji hadn't looked up from the computer screen.

I tried to ignore the tears streaming down my face as I pulled on my bedclothes. I didn't really know why I was crying, it just felt like the thing to do. Maybe it was the fact that whatever it was was still lodged in my eye…maybe it was something else…something I didn't want to think about.

Koji never lied. Not unless he really wanted to hide something, or when he decided he'd made a serious mistake. Either way, it hurt.

Or maybe it was just me, maybe nothing had happened at all. Maybe all Koji was trying to do was be a good friend…

"Ryo, you almost done?" Gawl knocked twice, his voice muffled by the door.

I washed my face and headed out, hoping that would be enough to hide the evidence of my tears.

Gawl has senses like a bloodhound.

'Heeeeey….you been cryin'?" he gently grabbed my arm, stopping me. His entire face radiated concern.

"Gawl, I'm fine…" I assured him, trying to avoid his eyes, but glad he'd kept his voice so quiet. "I just don't feel well..."

"Did Koji say something?" He eyed me, his voice getting louder.

"No, no. I'm fine really. I just want to get some sleep okay?"

He watched me for a few more seconds before releasing me. 

I sighed with relief….

…until he stormed ahead of me toward the room we all shared.

"KOJI!!"

"Gawl! Wait!"

Too late….

Gawl's mouth was running angrily like a disgruntled jack rabbit.

I made my way to the doorway. Gawl's arms were flailing as he yelled. He wasn't making much sense the way he was talking, not that Koji was paying much attention. His eyes remained locked on that damned computer screen of his.

It took Gawl a few more seconds of sputtering to realize this and promptly pulled the cord out of the wall.

Koji finally turned as the screen went blank.

But he didn't look at Gawl.

He looked right at me.

I lowered my eyes and backed up a step before Gawl jumped between us, his hands on his hips. "What did you say?!"

Koji leaned back a little, folding his arms over his chest and eyed our mutual friend calmly. "Gawl, what are you talking about?"

"YOU-MADE-RYO-CRY!!!"

I smacked my forehead.

Smooth Gawl, real smooth….

All I wanted to do was melt into the wall and disappear…

"WHAT is with all the SHOUTING?!" Masami appeared behgind me, fuming equally with Gawl. "Can't a girl do her homework in the quiet of her OWN HOME??!!"

"Ask KOJI." Gawl was glaring so hard his eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

"Why? YOU'RE the one screaming like a rabid MONKEY." Masami eyed Gawl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A RABID MONKEY!!"

I made my way downstairs, rubbing my forehead. The screaming echoed throughout the house as if there weren't any walls to stop the noise.

Masami's mother was oblivious, probably so used to it by now she found it easy to just block it out.

"Getting ready for bed Ryo?" She smiled cheerily at me and poured herself a cup of tea.

"I was actually thinking of watching a little television before I bedded down for the night." I made up as I walked passed her toward the living room, tossing her a smile and a wave.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, no. I'm alright, thank you."

I made myself comfortable on the couch and flipped through the channels. It was getting late, nothing good was on. I settled on a rerun of Iron Chef and curled up in the small blanket Masami's mother kept over the back of the couch.

Koji was standing in the doorway, dressed to go out. Over his arm he had my jacket, my shoes dangling in his hand. 

"Are we going somewhere?"

"For a walk."

I blinked at him a few times before standing. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Yeah, out.'

He set my shoes on the floor and waited for me to slip into them. I could feel a blush washing over my cheeks as he drapped my coat over my shoulders, his fingers brushing against my neck.

Gawl and Masami's screaming echoed from the upstairs even as Koji and I made our way down the front steps. It was cold out, but it had stopped raining, the air smelling like the sea and freshly cut grass.

We walked in silence, our footsteps the only evidence we were even there.

"It's nice and quiet out here." I sighed, pulling my coat around me better, trying to break the silence.

I think he nodded but he didn't say anything.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?"

"I was thinking of maybe grabbing some coffee."

I smiled a little, burying my face halfway into the collar of my coat. "Masami's mother has coffee."

"I wanted to get out."

I nodded a little, looking down at my shoes.

"Cold?"

"A little."

For the third time that night I blushed as he threw his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to his warm body.

"Th…thanks…."

"Was that all just a ploy?"

Blushing harder. "W-what?"

"The 'I have something in my eye' scenerio?"

"No no! I really had something in my eye!" I blinked a few times before huffing at him. "Boy, someone sure has a high opinion of himself."

"It doesn't help that Masami has a big mouth."

I stopped walking, my eyes wide. "What…what did she say?"

Oh please Masami…you can't be that foolish…you couldn't betray me like that… 

"You should have just told me Ryo…"

I wanted to die…

"If you wanted to use the laptop that bad then all you had to do was ask."

My eyes popped open. "Huh?"

"You wanted to use the laptop to work on your Botany project right? I would have moved if you'd asked. I'm only working on my midterm."

"That…THAT'S what she told you?!" I began laughing hysterically, with relief and a little happiness.

He blinked at me, looking puzzled. "Yeah, what else would I be talking about?"

I patted him on the shoulder, replying between giggles. "Nothing Koji, it's nothing."

He blinked, looking worried. He stopped me and looked me hard in the eye, definitely not understanding what I thought was so funny. "Are you okay? You said you weren't feeling well."

I nodded, meeting his gaze, locking onto it, still giggling. "Yeah, I'm...." The humor drifted and my giggled stopped.  I stared into the dark pools, which seemed so clear suddenly. And was I thought I saw there made me freeze with surprise. "....I'm..." My words were caught in my throat when I felt him bend, his head dipping towards mine. My heart was beating a mile a minute when his lips brushed against mine. 

My first kiss…

We stayed suspended there for a few seconds, not moving, not breathing.

And that was all…

The moment came and was gone again.

And we were walking.

"We went past the coffee place." I told him, clearing my throat a little, trying as hard as I could to hide my grin.

"We can always go around the block. Walking is good for us."

I nodded.


End file.
